elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzard (Skyrim)
|baseID = }} Blizzard is a Master-level Destruction spell in . Effects Blizzard creates a swirling ice storm centered around the caster. It does 20 frost damage per second to everything within range of the storm, including enemies, followers, and even the caster. Additionally, the spell pulls in nearby objects like a whirlwind, which causes additional damage to anyone nearby. Blizzard can essentially be considered a more powerful Frost Cloak—as both surround the caster with frost—but Blizzard has a much larger area-of-effect and higher damage, but only lasts ten seconds, as opposed to the 60 seconds of Frost Cloak. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 1350 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Faralda at the College of Winterhold sells the Spell Tome after the Dragonborn completes the quest "Destruction Ritual Spell." Perks *Augmented Frost will increase the damage by 25% on the first point and 50% on the second point. *Deep Freeze will cause your foes to become paralyzed when their health is low. *Master Destruction decreases the magicka cost by half. Usefulness Crowd control It can be very effective in dealing with large groups of enemies because of its large area of affect and its high damage. However, it may be more effective to use the Fire Storm spell, as the Blizzard spell causes very low damage to the Dragonborn as well as high damage to surrounding enemies. Synergies Weapons poisoned with Weakness to frost cause enemies to take additional damage from Blizzard. This may be especially effective when used on arrows, since many more targets may be hit by the arrows before the spell's effects expire. Counteracting the damage to self Throwing up wards may limit damage inflicted on oneself by this spell. Casting a Guardian Circle may also help restore some of the damage inflicted by it. Wearing apparel enchanted with Resist Frost helps avoid taking damage from Blizzard. Use with shouts Unlike the other Master-Level Destruction Spells, Fire Storm and Lightning Storm, the Become Ethereal shout cannot be used with Blizzard in order to avoid damage during charge time. This is presumably because of the damage dealt to oneself during the spell's duration. Leveling Because Blizzard deals damage to the caster, it can be used to level up the Destruction skill without enemies being within its area-of-effect radius. Gallery Blizzard(first person).png|Blizzard first-person Blizzard(third person charging).png|Blizzard third-person charging Blizzard(third person).png|Blizzard third-person Bugs * The Dragonborn's magic resistance and frost resistance will reduce the total damage output of the spell. The real damage the blizzard spell deal can be checked while having blizzard active, then checking in the active effects section. A high frost resistance or Magic resistance Dragonborn may find this spell dealing really low damage, down to 2 frost damage per second. Likewise, spells, enchantments and poisons that decrease the Dragonborn's frost resistance or magic resistance, such as The Apprentice Stone, will highly increase the damage output of the spell. * Blizzard may have no damage to self and enemies. Appearances * * de:Schneesturm (Skyrim) es:Ventisca it:Tempesta di Ghiaccio (Skyrim) ru:Буран